The Element Angels
by UltimateDingbat
Summary: There was a time when you could walk to streets And not be afraid of the evil But when she was born They had to step in To stop her power Being the destruction of the world Harry Jay Cho Lee The Element Angels
1. Prolog

There was a time when you could walk to streets

And not be afraid of the evil

But when she was born

They had to step in

To stop her power

Being the destruction of the world

Harry

Jay

Cho

Lee

The Element Angels

Welcome! This is a story written by me and my friend Jay Void. I hope you enjoy the story of the element angels and it's sequel soon to go on the boards.

This is a story of how an 11 year old girl can change the lives of many, for she has a decision to make. This is that story in a room in a fairly big house lived a girl named Samantha Nicholson. She has brown short hair and dark brown eyes. Like any normal kid. But she is not normal for she has to power to destroy the world if she pleases, but the thing is she doesn't know it yet and they're dark forces out in the world trying to find her and use her powers. But a special Magical Task force was designed by the Minister of Magic Ron Weasley called The Element Angels which consisted of the most powerful Wizards in the world. We will see if they succeed or not. 


	2. Chapter 1 I'm sure women don't like ESPN...

((A/N – This is a short chapter, but will be one of the few short chapters, most are quite long compared to this))

_There was a dark room and Samantha could not find her way out. She stepped through a door and heard cold dark voices. "Draco it is time for the plans to begin, get the group together and find her."_   
Beep beep beep beep. Was the sound of Samantha's alarm clock.   
_"Dangit I almost found out who that was this time, Every time I have that dream it gets clearer."_ She thought to herself.  
She then went downstairs and got the mail and started shuffling through it.  
"Yes finally." she said  
"Finally what?" said her mom from behind her.  
"It's the birthday card Uncle Stan forgot to send me after a week." she said as she flipped it over."Whoo must be some kind of new seal, I wonder what country he is in now?" she asked.  
"Wait let me see that." demanded her mom. Her mom looked at the seal and screamed" Will get down here."  
"What happened, Should I call 911?" Samantha's dad William came running in.  
"Samantha got a letter" said Clara Samantha's mom  
"Oh that's it?" said William "Its probably the card Stan forgot to send her, Geesh I was in the middle of watching ESPN and you had to interrupt it. You know woman sometimes I wonder if you even like ESPN."  
"No Will I don't but this letter is from you know where, from you know who." said Clara. "Let me see that?" He opened the envelope and read the writing. "Dumbledore! You mean that old bat is still alive?"   
Who is Dumbledore and why does it say Hogwarts on the seal?" Samantha asked. "Honey we have a lot of talking to do."   
And they went to the living room and started to have a huge discussion...


	3. Chapter 2 The Punk House

((a/n – Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, I am going to put all the story straight up for you!))

Meanwhile back ay another big house two boys where in the backyard on a half pipe. "Oh good kick flip McTwist." said a man who looked to be the age of 24.  
"Hey Harry, Jay we have visitors." came a voice from the door.  
Out stepped from the half pipe were 2 guys around the age of 24. One had Jet black hair and had his tips dyed blue and he had his hair spiked. He was wearing a shirt that said Independent on it and was wearing baggy shorts. He also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter. And then came the other guy. He had jet black with red tips and he had it spiked also. He was wearing a shirt that said Zero skateboarding and baggy camo pants. His name was Jay Void.  
They then got their skateboards and went inside to wear 2 girls and one guy were sitting in the living room. Jay went over to a beautiful girl and kissed her.She had Brown hair with bright red highlights. Her name was Lee. And Harry went to a girl named Cho Chang and kissed her .She had brown hair with pink highlights.  
"So what is this a Punk house?" said a man around 24 who had red hair.  
"Ron what are you doing here.?" asked Harry

"Well Harry I have another job for you guys." said Ron  
"What is it this time? Vampires, Werewolves, maybe we can beat some death eaters?" Asked Jay  
"No its a child." said Ron  
"Listen Ron we are the Element Angels, The most powerful wizards in the world and we have to baby-sit? "asked Cho  
"Well you see, this child is special, she is You-Know-Who's daughter" explained Ron

"one day before You-know-who started goin crazy he met a very powerful witch and they had a child." said Ron  
"I need you guys to go undercover at Hogwarts for it is her 1st year there, Harry you will be the DaDa teacher and head of Gryffindor, Jay you will be potions and head of slytherin. Jay I know you were in Gryffindor but we need someone in each house." said Ron  
"Can I torture some Slytherins please?" said Jay  
"I would like you to anyway." said Ron with a look on his face  
Everyone then laughed.  
"Cho you will be Ravenclaw and will teach Charms, and Lee you will do Transfiguration and be Hupplepuff." added Ron  
"Now start packing term begins in a week" said Ron


	4. Chapter 3 The Train

Samantha was in the car waiting until she was at King's Cross Station.   
"Honey, are you alright?" asked Clara  
"Ya, I can't wait." said Samantha excitedly  
When they got there Clara and William showed Samantha where to go and how to get through the barrier.  
  
"ok bye mom and dad" said Samantha and she gave her parents a kiss each.  
She than ran forward to the barrier. She suddenly had a strange feeling, like she was being watched. She looked around and saw a girl and a guy running towards her. The guy had slicked back blonde hair and the girl had dark hair with light highlights. Samantha then started to pick up speed and hit the barrier and to her surprise she made it through.  
"hello mam, may i take your luggage?" asked a man  
"Umm.... sure." answered Samantha and she handed the luggage over.  
She boarded the train and opened a compartment and found a girl in it. The girl had strawberry blonde hair and green-blue eyes.  
"Hi....you can sit in here with me if you want." said the girl  
"Hi. I'm Samantha" "Hi I'm Brighton." said the girl  
And with that the two girls started talking

With six minutes left to Hogwarts the girls changed into their robes and got ready to get off the train.  
"I guess were here." said Briehton looking out the window.  
"Yeah." said Samantha. "What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Briehton  
"um....well my Mom was in Gryffindor and my dad was is muggle." answered Samantha.  
"Both of my parents were in Slytherin, " said Briehton. "Maybe we'll be in the same house?" said Briehton hopefully  
"Yeah." said Samantha with a smile.  
They got off the train and heard someone yelling "First years follow me."   
"Guess thats us." said Samantha and the girls followed the man and the other kids  
They boarded the boats and went across the lake. Then the castle came into view. It was the most enchanting thing she ever saw. It was like a castle that she would see in a fairy tale. She and Briehton were both in aw that when they docked that a boy had to shake them to get their attention. They followed up the stairs to where the man was pointing. There was a teacher up there standing. She had bushy brown hair and pretty eyes thought Samantha.


	5. Chapter 4 The Sorting

"Hi I'm Professor Void and welcome to Hogwarts."."If you would please follow me you will be sorted." she said and the children started to follow her through the doors.

As Samantha entered she couldn't believe her eyes. The Hall was amazing. It had candles floating and the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky outside. She was stunned that she didn't notice that the rest of the students stopped. She bumped into Brighton.

"sorry." she said.  
"Ok When I put the hat on your head it will call out your name house and you will join your house. Said Professor Void who pulled out a scroll of paper.  
"First Samantha Nicholson" Samantha made her way through the crowd and sat on the stool. Then Professor Void put the sorting hat on her head.  
"Ahh very powerful. yes indeed. I know just where to put you. You shall be put into SLYTHERIN!" screamed the sorting hat.

Samantha than got off the stool and walked to the slytherin table. Briehton was also sorted into Slytherin. Than when everyone was sorted and the feast began. Samantha was amazed by how many foods there. The golden plates kept filling with more foods. When everyone was stuffed the plates disappeared and an old man stood up at a long table in the front of the room.  
"I am Headmaster Dumbledore to all the first years who don't know me. And I would like to make a few announcements. The forest is still off limits to all students. And I would like to introduce our new teachers to you . We are training these teachers and they will take the place of the Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration.  
Don't worry the original teachers will be back next year. So I hope you show them the amount of respect that you showed the other teachers. Thank you." At that everyone started getting up and talking.

Harry walked over to Jay.  
"Okay Jay. You have to keep a close eye on her," he said. THe four Element Angles walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Briehton and Samantha followed the perfect to the Slytherin Dromitroies. Samantha looked back and saw a strang looking yong man following them.  
"I guess that's one of the new teachers," said Briehton.  
"Yeah he must be," said Samantha. She turned back around and paid no attention to the man behind her. When Samantha and the rest of the students got to the dungeons a perfect told everyone what th password was. "No Mudbloods" said the perfect. And with that the floor opened up and the students started to walk down the stairs.

When samantha walked downstairs everything was green. " Ok first years go down the hall. Boys on the right and girls on the left" said the perfect. And Samantha who suddenly felt very tired started to walk to her dorms.


	6. Chapter 5 Daniel Chang

"The next morning Sam got up too early...  
She looked at the clock and it showed 6:00am!  
'Well now i'm up might as well go have a look around the grounds,' thought Sam  
Sam climbed out of bed, quickly got dressed and went outside...  
Outside she saw a boy a boy she'd never seen before...  
Cautiously Sam walked over to the boy...   
"Hi," she said  
The boy looked up showing beautiful blue eyes and a freckaled face.  
"Hi," replied the boy "My names Daniel,"  
"Sam, Sam Nicholson," replied Sam  
"Whats your house Sam?" asked Daniel   
"Slytherin,you?" asked Sam  
"Gryffindor," replied Daniel  
Daniel got up from the grass and looked up at the sky...  
There were a few stars still sparkeling in the sky...

"It's beautful isn't it," whispered Daniel as he put his arm around Sam's shoudler  
Sam shrugged him off and asked "Daniel are you coming onto me?"  
"No!" insisted Daniel "Just thought you might be cold,"  
"Yeah yeah," smiled Sam

"Well i'll uummmm see you," said Daniel  
"Bye," giggled Sam

She looked up at the sky...and laid on the grass and closed her eyes.  
It seemed she dozed off as when she opened her eyes her watch was bleeping 8.00am

She couldn't believe her eyes potions was starting in an half an hour. she hurried and ran to the common room grabed her things and hurried down to potions.

Daniel smiled at her as se entered potions and she groaned!  
"Right class today you shall be making a speed potion! If I cactch anyone sneaking the potion out i shall deduct 50 points instantly!" shouted Snape  
He gave out the ingrediants and got them to work...   
Suddenly Jay walking into the room and said "Excuse my Severus could i have Sam for a moment?"  
Snape growled and mumbled yes...  
Sam got up from her seat and stepped out of the classroom...

"Something wrong Professor?" asked Sam  
"Yes Sam...I have some rather...Distressing news...," said Jay


	7. Chapter 6 Bad News

Sam froze with horror and stuttered "What...is...is...it?"

"We're afraid that your mother is in hospital at the moment...She was admitted last night after an astma attack...I'm sorry," said Jay   
Sam broke down into tears crying...  
"No...Mum...," she whispered

Jay put his hand on Sam's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her...  
"Your father has come to see you," said Jay  
"He...has?" sniffed Sam  
"Yes...He's waiting in Dumbledores office," replied Jay "I'm going to take you there now,"  
"Ok...," sniffed Sam trying to stop the tears.

Sam walked silently up to Dumbledores office and the moment she saw her dad she ran up to him and cuddled him tightly.  
"Dad," she whispered letting the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Is mum going to be okay?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, the doctor said that she will be able to come home in the morning," said William

"Sniff is Dumbledore says ok can i come home for a day to see her?" asked Sam  
"Is that ok with u professor?" asked William

"Yes of coarse William, Your wife was a great witch when she were at Hogwarts and i'm sure Sam would benifit from going home," replied Dumbledore  
"Thank you Professor," replied William  
"Well have her back on Monday," said Dumbledore   
"Sure," replied William as he cuddled Samantha

William apparated with Sam back to the hospital and in the bed sat her mother, Clara.  
"Mum," whispered Sam as she ran to her side.  
The moniter was beeping quietly.  
_Beep...beep...beep..._   
"Mum?" repeated Sam  
_beep...beep...beep_   
"Clara? Sam's come to see you," whispered William   
_beep...beep...beep..._  
Suddenly Clara's hand twitched...  
"Mum?" whispered Sam  
"Sam?" whispered Clara

Sam sat down beside Clara and touched her cheek gently

"Sam?" whispered Clara as she felt Sam's gentle touch on her cheek.  
"I'm here mum," replied Sam  
Clara tried to sit up but was too weak...  
The machiene kept beeping in the background...   
_beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"Mum...," whispered Sam as she rested her head on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm fine Sam," smiled Clara "I can go home tomorrow,"

"Mum...Dad...Since Professor Dumbledore said i could stay until Monday...Can i stay at home with you and Dad?" asked Sam  
"Well...Why not?" said William  
"You want to stay with me?" asked Clara --  
"Yes mum," reploed Sam

"Oh Sam," smiled Clara  
Sam gently cuddled Clara so as not to hurt her...  
The machine continued to beep in the background...   
_beep...beep...beep...beep..._

The morning came and Clara was allowed to go home for the weekend.   
William insisted she stay off work and Sam insisted that she'd stay with her.  
They stayed together all day, laughing and joking.   
At one point they plastered each other in make up!  
It was a fun Saturday and that night when it came time for William to come home, he phoned and said he had to work late.  
Sam crawled into bed with Clara like she had down when she was little and gave her a cuddle.  
They fell asleep like two spoons in a draw

They awoke and William was squashed in at the side of them...

William had his arm around Sam as she was squashed in the middle.  
Clara was sleeping peacefully but back at Hogwarts...


	8. Chapter 7 The Death Eater Attack

Two death eaters snook into the Hogwarts grounds and snook down to the Slytherin common room where the silently sneaked up the dormatory stairs...  
  
Jay was doing his rounds when he senced the prescence of evil!  
He rushed down to the common room!  
  
In the Ravenclaw common room Cho Chang could sence it too and she quickly securely locked the common room and headed down to slytherin...  
  
In Hufflepuff, Lee was already going down to see Jay when she senced the evil...  
  
In Gryffindor, Harry snored on the sofa as he'd dropped asleep...  
  
"Jay!" hissed Lee as she got into the common room  
"Lee! That you?" asked Jay  
"Yeah it's me... Where's Cho?" asked Lee   
"Right here!" said Cho as she stepped in  
"Right! Up to Samantha's room! I've lready evacuated everyone but Breighton wasn't there!" said Jay  
"Come on!" hissed Cho as she pushed past Jay  
She ran up the stairs...  
  
Harry awoke his scar burning...  
He knew what it was and he rushed to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Cho you stay here! Harry's gonna get here soon I know it! I'm gonna follow Lee!" said Jay as he followed Lee  
  
"Jay?" hissed Harry as he got in the common room  
"No! It's Cho! Come on Jay's already gone!" hissed Cho as she bolted up the stairs to Sam's dorm...  
  
The death eaters swarmed around the dormatory bed...  
  
The girls were first into the room!  
"Your days are numbered Death Eaters!" yelled Cho as she aimed her wand  
One of the Death Eaters who had a tuft of bleached blonde hair sticking out from his hood aimed his wand at Cho just as Harry came up the stairs....   
"Adva Kadava!" chanted the Death Eater sending the curse at Cho...  
Harry was too late to save her as the curse hit her full on and she died instanly...  
Lee burst into the room followed by Jay and the same Death Eater chanted "Adva Kadava!"   
"No! Jay!" shouted Lee as she jumped infront of the curse, taking it for Jay...  
Lee fell down dead...  
"Shesssss nott hereeeee," hissed the other Death Eater  
The two death eaters fled through the window at this and Harry and Jay were left with there dead girlfriends...

Harry knelt down beside Cho and checked for a pulse...There was a weak one but not strong enough to keep her alive...  
"Harry...I...love you...Take care...of my...brother...Dan...," whispered Cho and with that she died...  
Harry kissed her one last time and held her tightly...

Lee was already dead and Jay wept over her...  
Harry picked up Cho's body and said "Jay...What were they after?"  
Jay stood up and held Lee in his arms..  
"Samantha," he replied

"Why would Death Eaters be after Samantha though?" asked Harry   
"Harry I don't know but it is a good job that she's gone home for the weekend otherwise...," but Jay didn't need to finish his sentence.


	9. Chapter 8 Dealing With Death

The next day came and Harry and Jay knew they had to face Dan, Cho's brother. Harry and Jay each had a free period so they went to potions. "Snape we need to see Dan Chang." said Jay. "Not right now Jay I am giving a very inpotant lecture." answered snape.  
"Snape I did not ask......"but Jay was interrupted by Harry "Snape just let Dan come with us I am not in the fu ck ing mood." said Harry. Ever since Lee and Cho died Harry and Jay got pissed off at everything. Sanpe said "Dan just go." At that Dan got up and walked out of the class. "Dan come with us." said Jay. And Dan followed Jay and Harry too Jay's classroom. " Um....Dan you better sit down." said Harry and Dan sat down. "I don't know how to say this but.....Cho died." said Harry and with that Dan burst into tears. Dan was excused from classes for the rest of the week. On Friday they held a very nice funeral for the girls. It was done Element Angel style. During a Element Angel funeral the remaining Element Angels have to remove a special crest on a golden necklace. Cho's had a picture of wind in a diamond. Harry went to Cho's body and took her necklace and locked it up. He than kissed her on the lips one more time which released her soul. Jay did the same thing but Lee's had a picture of Ice in a diamond. The night was a very special night but Dan was out in the garden when sam sat down next to him.

"Dan...I'm really sorry about your big sister...," she whispered  
Dan couldn't speak all he could do was cry...  
Sam put her arm around him and tried to comfort him...  
"Why'd Cho have to die?" he asked  
"I...don't know...," replied Sam  
"Sam...You know on the first night...When we umm started to talk...?" asked Dan  
"Yeah...," replied Sam  
"Well...I was coming on to you...I really do like you Sam..More than a friend," he whisper  
"Dan...," whispered Sam in shock  
"Do you like me too Sam..Even though i'm gryffindor?" asked Dan  
Sam was in shock...She didn't know what to say but her heart told her to say yes!  
"Yes...," replied Sam

"Harry you know that this is definately going to be a messed up year, just like when we were in school." "Ya, I wonder if Sam and Dan are going to get together, I know that Dan likes Sam and its so obvious that sam likes Dan." And Harry and Jay finished talking.

The week passed and as it did Sam and Daniel got closer together...  
Even though they were different houses they were seen holding hands and kissing at any possible chance.


	10. Chapter 9 First Time In Flight

((A/N I was gonna add this in the previous chapter, hope you guys don't mind I killed off some people so early and sorry about some of the chapters and little writing bits being a staggered, me and Jay have different styles. Hope you still enjoy the fic))

The flying lesson came around for Slytherin and Gryffindor quicker than it ever had...  
Jay was teaching the lesson for the simple reason that Harry had a 7th year Transfiguration class to teach...  
"Right class. What i need you to do is to stand on the right hand side of your broom and say up fiercly!" instructed Jay  
Dan and Sam were stood next to each other and they were holding hands.  
"Up!" they said in unision  
The brooms shot into there hand and Jay went round and smiled at them as he passed.  
"Right then! Mount your brooms and kick off hard. You'll rise a little way then come down!" instructed Jay  
Sam kicked off hard and so did Dan...   
Sam rose the highest and she could hear Jay calling.  
"Ok!" she shouted  
Suddenly she looked down and she saw Dan...  
His broom was trying to buck him off...Like a horse trying to buck it's rider...  
"Help me!" shouted Dan as he broom kicked him right off!  
"Dan!" yelled Sam as she dived!  
Her broom sped down to catch Dan!  
She was inches from the ground when she swerved up and caught Dan before he hit the ground!

"Sam! You saved me!" laughed Dan  
"I know," whispered Sam as she kissed Dan..  
She landed gracefully on the ground and Dan got wobbily off his broom...

"Sam well done! Class is dismissed...Dan can you please go to the hospital wing...Sam, come with me," instructed Jay  
"Yes Professor," said Sam  
"Yes Professor," said Dan as he walked off to the hosptial wing...  
"Sam...That was an excellent rescue," smiled Jay proudly  
"Thank you professor," blushed Sam  
Jay walked to Harry's classroom and knocked on the door.  
"Harry, Can i borrow Trent for a moment?" asked Jay  
"Trent," Nodded Harry  
A muscular boy with blonde hair stood up and walked out of the classroom.  
"You wanted me Professor?" asked Trent  
"Yes Trent...I've found you an excellent keeper!" replied Jay  
"You sure?" asked Trent looking Sam over  
"Opsolutily! She just managed to catch a boy out of air! and she was traveling extremly fast on an old firebolt!" said Jay  
"Excellent! Whats your name kid?" asked Trent  
"Samantha," replied Sam  
"Well Sam! Welcome to the team! Come out onto the Quidditch Pitch tonight an i'll show you the ropes!" said Trent  
"Ok...," replied Sam

The rest of the day flew by and soon Sam was out on the Quidditch Pitch with Trent.  
"Ok then Sam! There are seven players on a quidditch team. Three chasers, two beaters, one seeker, thats me, and one keeper, thats you! Ok your place is up by thouse three goal hoops. You've got to stop the other team scoring goles as they are worth 10 points each. The seeker, me, I have to catch the snitch and earn 150 points for our house and also win the game! The chasers have to pass the Quaffle around and try and score points.  
The beaters have to block the Bludgers... Ok?" asked Trent  
"Yeah...," said Sam  
"Ok...Well you've got a Quantim 260 broom like all the team so lets just see if you can block the Quaffle.  
All i'm gonna do is when we kick off try and score goals ok?" asked Trent yeah.  
Sam picked up the Quantim and took off.  
They practiced and Sam was a natural...  
When she went to bed she went straight to sleep with tiredness... 


	11. Chapter 10 Get A Room Get A Life

The weeks went by and than the first game. Sam and Dan were walking down to the locker room. "Promise me that you won't get hurt." said Dan and he kissed her and walked away. Sam met Briehton and they walked in. In the locker she sat down next to a chaser named Kayla.  
"ok I know we have the skill, We have the brooms and we have the bruteness. So lets get out there and show them how to play quidditch!" screamed Trent. At that the team started to walk out to the pitch. They mounted their brooms and the whistle blew.  
  
Sam was astounded by how fast her team was flying. But she had to focus. Ahh she could see a ravenclaw chaser coming at her with the quaffle. Sam got ready and she blocked the quaffle without breaking a sweat. As the game went on it came to Slytherin 70 and 10 ravenclaw. When all of a sudden Trent went into a dive and caught the golden snitch! All the slytherins started cheering when all of a sudden sam saw a budger and she began to fall...

"Sam! Sam!" yelled Dan as he rushed onto the pitch...  
Trent went into a dive from over head and caught her, then gently laid her on the ground.

"Sam! Sam!" Dan panicked

Trent hovered over head and he got the rest of the team to help get Sam carried out...  
In the hospital wing they checked Sam out...  
Dan fought his way in shouting "Sam! Sam!"  
When he finally got in he grasped her hand...  
"Sam...Sam...You promised you wouldn't get hurt...," he whispered  
"She's fine Dan...Just a broken nose! Repario!" said the nurse  
Sam's nose was fixed and the blood was gone.  
"Sam!" laughed Dan as he cuddled her tightly, laughing and relieved  
"Hey? What happened?" asked Sam in daze  
"You got hit with a bludger," whispered Dan as he kissed her.  
Sam kissed him back and smiled...

Everyone around them gasped. It had been the first time they'd kissed in public infront of anyone.

"Oh get lost," smiled Sam as Dan sat down on the edge of the bed. She nuzzled into Dan's chest.

"Get a room!" some disgusted Slytherin yelled

"Get a life!" replied Sam

"Ok folks move it along!" shouted Trent as he hearded them out.

"What happened?" asked Sam

"Well...I caught the snitch!" grinned Trent

"Brilliant! We won!" Sam hugged Trent in delight

Trent laughed;

"Get outta here in time for our next match, we need our star keeper!" grinned Trent

"I will!"  
She couldn't believe it, they'd won.

"We won!" grinned Sam

"Yeah I heard but at least you're ok that's the main thing," Dan smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Harry sat Dumbledore's old office and looked around at all the pictures of his descendants...  
Harry had been asked to take over from Dumbledore until they found a new headmaster.  
In the safe behind him was the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which Harry had held in second year...  
All the memories of Dumbledore were sat in this office...  
Suddenly the door to Dumbledore's office creaked open and in stepped a cloaked figure...

"Hello?" asked Harry  
"Harry Potter! It has been a long time a long time indeed...Nearly five years...," said the voice under the hood  
"Who are you?" asked Harry


	12. Chapter 11 Halloween Night

Soon the weeks rolled on and October came around...  
Nothing strange seemed to happen but Harry and Jay were both still on the look out for any trouble...  
Soon it became Halloween and that was when Harry had a bad feeling!

Everything started out fine...  
People were all laughing and joking about Halloween and that was no exeption for Sam and Dan...  
They spent all day together, cuddling, laughing and flirting...  
Harry disappeared for the day under his invisability cloak to watch the two...  
They were walking around the lake under the warm day sun...  
The leaves on the trees were all ablaze in autumn colours...  
Sam and Dan sat by the edge of the lake and watched the frogs hop from lily-pad to lily-pad...  
"It's so romantic isn't it Dan?" whispered Sam  
"Yeah...," sniffed Dan  
"What's up Dan?" asked Sam as she looked into his eyes...  
"I miss Cho...She used to tell me stories about this...Every Halloween a new story but now...now...she's gone...," whispered Dan as he began to cry  
Sam put her arm around Dan and held him close...  
She played with his hair and tried to cheer him up...  
"Before Cho moved out...She promised me that...She'd visit me every Halloween...," whispered Dan  
"I know...It's ok ey Dan...Your lucky to have had a sister...Me i've been an only child all my life," whispered Sam  
  
Somewhere in a mountain top sat a mysterious figure...  
  
Somewhere in the forbidden forest sat two death eaters...  
"We strike tonight Draco," said one  
"Yes...It will be easy!" laughed the other  
Their laughter rang through the forest but neither Sam nor Dan heard in as they were too much in love to realise anything else...

They walked to the great hall to enjoy the feast...

Sam was having a great time. She was hanging out with Briehton. And Dan got permission to sit with sam from Professor Void and Professor Potter. Nothing could go wrong she thought.  
  
"Jay I have a weird feeling." said Harry  
"Ya me too" said Jay.   
  
"Alright its time" said a mysterious voice. "You only have one chance so get it right, get rid of him."said a dark voice.  
  
Harry and Jay were sitting at the staff table discussing quidditch. "I personally think that the keeper is the b........" but Jay didn't have time to finish because all of a sudden the windows crashed and 2 people jump in.  
"I knew they would come back." said Harry. Jay turned to the teachers and yelled "Get the students out of here."  
Jay looked at Harry and they said together "Its payback now."  
  
Sam was laughing at a joke Dan said when all of a suden the windows exploded. Sam looked around and saw Dan on the ground. The teachers were ushering people out but she couldn't leave Dan. She started to pick him up when someone looked at her a muttered some words. All of a suuden she was in inmense pain. And the last thing she saw was 2 teachers and the intruders fighting.  
  
JAy and Harry ran up to the intruders. "So you guys are back." said Harry. "This time I will succeed in killing you." said a cold dark voice.   
"Draco your mine." said Harry. And with that the 4 started fighting. The 2 death eaters pulled out knives and Jay and Harry pulled out two beutiful swords, which had the cores of their wands. They started sword fighting when someone else jumped throught the window ran out of the room.  
  
The man ran out of the great hall to meet another man. "I have been waiting Tom." said the old man. "The name is Voldemort Dumbledore." And they started dueling.  
  
Jay and Harry were doing fine when all of a sudden they saw a green flash and that was the mistake they made. The 2 death eaters seized the moment and lunged at the Element Angels. Harry got stabbed in the leg and Jay got slashed in his side. And than Voldemort ran into the great hall and him and the death eaters dissapeared.


	13. Chapter 12 Feared Dead and Dead

Harry and Jay finally came to in 6 minutes. They got up and started to check themselves. "Good thing we heal really fast." said Harry. "Ya." said Jay. Then they heard commotion outside of the great hall. They walked out and walked through the circle. Then they saw it. All Jay could say was "We're in trouble now, because Dumbledore is dead!"

Meanwhile back in the great hall Sam was just waking up...  
She was bleeding a bit but she wasn't in great pain...  
She rolled over and groaned...  
There lying next to her was Dan, bledding badly...  
He'd cut his head and he looked dead already...  
Sam thought she was too late...

"Dan...," she whisper as she pushed the shards of glass off him...  
She shook him gently...  
"Dan...," she repeated  
Sam shook him again as she began to cry...  
  
"Jay we are so screwed!" said Harry as they walked back into the great hall  
"I know but...What's that crying?" asked Jay  
  
Sam could hear voices coming closer but her cries were louder to her that the voices ever could be...  
  
Harry and Jay finally saw them lying on the ground...  
"Oh sh it!" whispered Harry  
"Samantha!" shouted Jay  
Sam looked up and saw Jay and Harry running towards her...  
  
They came running towards her and she couldn't speak properly...  
She could only say one sentence...  
"Dan...Don't leave me...,"

"Sam? Sam?" repeated Jay as he watched Sam pass out...  
"Oh this is fu(king great!" said Harry  
"Harry no time for wise cracks thank you! Just get Dan picked up and to the hospital wing! PRONTO!" shouted Jay as he picked up Sam

Jay and Harry rushed to the hospital wing with the two and the nurse looked at them...  
"Well?" asked Jay about half an hour later

"Well Samantha's just got a broken hand and a shock. Luckily Daniel hasn't suffered any brain damage but he was lucky!" replied the nurse  
"Thank god!" replied Harry  
"Well i can fix broken bones easily and the cut on Daniels head is fixed," she replied...  
The nurse got out her wand and fixed Sam's hand just as she woke up...

"Dan!" she yelled as she sat bolt upright...  
Dan was still out cold next to her but she breathed a little sigh of releif as she saw him laying there...  
Harry and the nurse had left but Jay was still sat there...  
"Professor?" asked Sam  
"Ah Sam you're awake...You gave us all quite a scare then," said Jay  
"Yes...Is Dan gonna be ok?" she asked  
"Yes he shall be fine...You two can both go back to your dorms within the next hour," replied Jay  
"Thank you Professor," smiled Sam as she put her arms around Dan

Harry sat Dumbledore's old office and looked around at all the pictures of his descendants...  
Harry had been asked to take over from Dumbledore until they found a new headmaster.  
In the safe behind him was the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which Harry had held in second year...  
All the memories of Dumbledore were sat in this office...  
Suddenly the door to Dumbledore's office creaked open and in stepped a cloaked figure...

"Hello?" asked Harry  
"Harry Potter! It has been a long time a long time indeed...Nearly five years...," said the voice under the hood  
"Who are you?" asked Harry


	14. Chapter 13 The New Headmaster

"Why Harry...It has been a long time my godson," said the person under the hood as he removed the hood...  
Harry gasped as under the hood was none other than Sirus Black!  
"Sirus!" laughed Harry "But I thought you were dead!"  
"No Harry...," replied Sirus smiling at Harry's joy...  
"But the battle...Didn't Voldemort kill you?" asked Harry  
"Well Harry after you fled our battle raged on but neither of us was victorious as Voldemort apparated out...I was pretty wounded but i just had about enough strength to apparate... I ended up apparating to mount everest where i've been ever since re-generating," replied Sirus  
"Why didn't you contact me?" asked Harry   
"There was no way i could! Every owl i sent just turned up a week later ill," replied Sirus  
"Oh...Well...What are you doing here now?" asked Harry  
"Well...One thing is to see you and the other is to...take over as headmaster...," replied Sirus  
"What!" shouted Harry  
"You see...You know how Professor Mgonagal went traveling? Well last week she apparated to the top of Mount Everest where i happened to be...And she said that i should come back... Also on my way back here...I think about an hour ago it was...She sent me an owl from Egypt i think that said she'd been notified of Dumbledore's death and that they have been asking for a replacement so she sent my name in and bam...Here i am," replied Sirus  
Harry just stared in shock for a moment but then just cracked a broad smile!  
"Oh and Harry...I also know about Samantha being Voldemort's daughter..." said Sirus  
"Yes...That's why Jay and me are here," said Harry  
"What about Cho? and who's Jay?" asked Sirus   
"Jay is a good friend, and an Element Angel like myself," replied Harry  
"Ahhh so you are still part of the excellent team," replied Sirus  
"Yes...And Cho...Well...She was killed by a deatheater...," said Harry...  
He tried to say it straight but he had to choke the words out...  
"Harry...I'm sorry...," replied Sirus as he sat down beside Harry  
Harry sighed and said "It's ok...,"  
Sirus put his arm around Harry and they sat and talked about the past and other things like that...


	15. Chapter 14 The Hogesmaid Visit

The day wound on and Sam and Dan went back to there lessons and dorms...   
Everything then went fine for a month and then it came close to christmas...

Dan and Sam we're going into Hogesmaid for the Saturday under special precautions...  
This year they had allowed 1st years to go...   
"So...What you getting me?" asked Dan  
"Don't try it Dan," replied Sam as she kissed him teasingly.  
"Just a tiny hint," he whispered as he nibbled her ear  
She slapped him playfully and whispered back "Now stop it,"   
"Ok...Ok...," replied Dan  
"Listen you go over with your Gryffindor lads and I'll go off with Breighton meet back here a 1 ok?" asked Sam  
"Sure," replied Dan as he kissed Sam before he walked off...  
"Hey Breighton wait up!" shouted Sam  
"Oh hey Sam," replied Breighton  
"Mind if i come shopping with you?" asked Sam  
"Sure why not," replied Breighton

The two girls had a wonderful time shopping and they met Dan at exactly 1:00pm to get butter beer.  
They laughed and enjoyed themselves...   
"I'm just nipping to the loo," said Sam as she got up from there table...  
  
When Sam came out of the toilets she noticed one thing that would shatter her heart...

Breighton was kissing Dan!  
Dan was enjoying it cause he was using tounges and everything...  
Sam ran from the Three Broomsticks and all the way back to Hogwarts...

She cried all the way and as soon as she reached the castle she slumped down and cried ever harder...

Harry had been following Sam and he felt there was something a foot...  
Dan really loved Sam so why was he kissing breighton?  
He had to ask Jay...

Sam ran into her dorm and started packing. "I knew I would never fit in here, why did I think Dan could love me." she said in between cries. Suddenly Briehton burst in laughing. "Why are you laughing? You and Dan broke my heart, I thought we were best friends?" "We were never friends, I used you. Remember the bulder? I did that, stupid girl. I wanted Dan so I got him. I mean do you honestly believe you would end up with him?" and at that sam grab her luggage and ran out.  
  
Harry stepped in to Jay's class room. "Hey whats up" said Jay.  
"I think that something strange is happening." said Harry. And Harry filled Jay in about the events.  
  
"I am so out of here, but how?" said Sam in between sniffs. "I know" she said as she ran off.  
  
"I know that Dan wouldn't cheat on her because when i check on his dorm all I see is Sam's picture on his wall." said harry. "Same with sam, we better go see sirius before sam does something she regrets." said Jay.  
  
Sam ran down to the locker room of the slytherins,grabbed her quantum260 and flew off. "I know a place were i am loved and nothing can go wrong." sam said with a little smile. But she was Wrong!

When Harry and Jay got into Sirus's office...  
"Sirus! Bad news! Someone or something has...," started Harry  
"Harry i know!" stopped Sirus "But i dont understand it...,"  
  
Sam flew on growing closer and closer to her destination...  
  
"I've got a really bad feeling about this...," said Jay  
"Your not the only one Jay!" replied Sirus "Go check on Sam...I'm gonna get Daniel up heer and talk to him,"  
Harry and Jay practically ran down to the dorms...  
Everyone was asleep as it was late...  
They crept into Sam's dorm and there all her stuff was packed...  
"Sh it!" whispered Harry as they crept back out...  
They checked the broom shed and the Quantum, Sam road in Qudditch games was gone...!  
"She's ran away!" said Harry


	16. Chapter 15 Running Away And Nasty Supris...

Sam touched down in field close to her house...  
She ran all the way towards the house but gasped in horror...  
The house was in ruins, blown to smiterines and in the middle of it layed the blooded corpse of her father...William Nicholson...  
"Dad!" shouted Sam as she dropped her bags...  
Her suitcase split open but she didn't care...  
Sam checked Williams pulse but it was no good...  
He was dead...  
Sam looked around the ruins for Clara but she was no where in sight...  
Suddenly Sam saw her crawling out from under their collapsed piano!  
"Mum!" cried Sam...  
She helped Clara out and she knew she was dying...  
"Sam...I'm dying...Just...listen...," whispered Clara...  
"Mum...," whispered Sam almost in tears  
"Sam...Watch out for...," started Clara but she never finished the sentence...  
Her words were silenced for all eternity...

Sam wept and held Clara's hand tightly until she heard a distrubence behind her...

Suddenly out of the bushes climbed Voldemort!  
"Ah!" squeaked Sam   
"Sam...Don't be afraid of me...I am not here to hurt you," said Voldemort gently...  
Sam backed away and tried to scream but her voice wouldnt work.  
"Sam...I had nothing to do with this," said Voldemort

"How do you know my name...," Sam stuttered

"I know many things...but I still didn't have anything to do with this," said Voldemort  
"You..Didnt," choked Sam  
"No...Now why would I kill someone I know?" asked Voldemort

"H...How do you know me...," I stuttered

"You are my daughter...I am your father, Samantha Riddle,"  
Sam almost fainted at that...  
"Yes Sam...You are my daughter," replied Voldemort  
"But...Will...," stuttered Sam  
"He's was Clara's husband...Clara is your mother!" said Voldemort   
"But...She's dead...," whispered Sam as she began to cry...  
Voldemort walked over to Sam and put his arm around her...   
"There there," he whispered  
Sam couldn't resist...Not now she knew the truth...  
Her father was the dark lord...But he wasn't dark...  
He was being nice to her...   
"Father...," she whimpered  
"There there Samantha...I also know what Daniel did to you with Breighton...," whispered Voldemort...  
"You do?" asked Sam  
Voldemort pressed lifted Sam's hair up and pressed his arm against the back of her neck.  
"Yes...Shall I tell you what to do?" asked Vodemort  
"Yes father," replied Sam  
"Ok...You must kill Daniel...But not yet! You see Daniel has put a spell on Brighton making her kiss him and be awful to you! Don't kill Daniel yet though...Meet me in the forest every time this bracelet glows," said Voldemort as he handed Sam a bracelet...  
Sam put the bracelet on her wrist and replied "I will father...,"  
She stepped back away from Voldemort just when Harry and Jay swooped down on there brooms!  
They picked Sam up and flew off...  
Voldemort laughed!  
"My plan is going ahead acordingly," he laughed...


	17. Chapter 16 What Were You Doing Out There...

"Sam?" asked Jay when they were finally far enough away "Are you ok?"   
"Yes...," whispered Sam  
"What the hell were you doing!" yelled Harry  
"Harry Calm down...She was upset!" said Jay  
"She was upset! She could have been killed!"

"Im sorry," Sam mumbled afraid

"Stop it Harry she'd scared enough as it is!" hissed Jay  
"Fine! We're nearly at Hogwarts anyway," he mumbled  
We touched on the ground and Harry got off. I got off and so did Jay but I stood ridgid beside the broom.

"Jay bring Sam up to the officie, Sirus has got Dan there now!" said Harry as he walked off.

I stood ridgid for a little longer.  
"Sam...What were you thinking?" asked Jay gently, trying to calm me down.  
"Well...I was thinking...mum would let me stay at home...but I got there and you-lnow-who was there...," whispered Sam almost crying...   
"It's ok Sam...You're back at Hogwarts now," whispered Jay  
"No...Dan and Breighton...I can't face them," whispered Sam

"Shhhh it's ok Sam," whispered Jay  
"Is it...Im all alone now...I've got no where to go...," Sam began to cry even more

Jay lead Sam to her dorm, where he made sure she got into bed and stayed there. He then left and went to explain to Sirus what had happened.

The weeks passed by and every now and again you would see a little figure sneaking into the forbidden forest...  
The weeks turned into months and soon easter was close.  
Like always Sam was staying at Hogwarts...  
She was still not talking to Dan and she'd even stopped calling him that...  
Every now and again he would stop her to talk to her but she'd say  
"I haven't forgiven you Daniel," and walk off...  
Breighton and Dan weren't together but every now and again you'd see them kissing infront of Sam...   
  
Meanwhile Sirus was looking into the matter...  
"I just can't understand it!" he said the Harry on the first day of Easter holidays...  
"Yes...Jay's said that Sam's lately been smashing her pictures of Dan...I guess she is terribly upset," said Harry  
"True...Like you were," reminded Sirus   
Harry thought of Cho for a while and all went silent...  
"Social Services contacted me a few days ago...," mumbled Harry "They want an answer to where Sam will be going,"

"She wont be going anywhere Harry! If Voldemort is not found we can not do anything," replied Jay

"Gentleman calm down!" spoke Sirus "The best we can do is this,"

Sirus explained a plan, and in it, Harry and Jay were going to pose as Sams god parents and take legal care of her. At least then Sam would be kept in good care.

The days before the Social Serives came to check our the story were long and Sam had been informed of the whole plan. They asked her lots of questions about Harry and Jay and her parents but thankfully, it all worked.

When they'd left Sam came up to Harry and Jay

"Thank you...For what you did,"

"Its no problem," smiled Jay as he ushered sam away and then watched her walk off.


	18. Chapter 17 The Glowing Braclet

Sam was sat by the lake one day and the sun had just started to set...  
The bracelet hadn't glowed in a while and she had a feeling that it would soon...

Sam looked up at the moon and then into the murky waters of the lake...  
She could feel that the bracelet was going to flash some time soon so she got up and walked to the edge of the forest...  
As if by magic the bracelet began to flash...

Sam walked into the forest."who is there?" she asked. And out from the shadows came a grown girl. "Hello Sam." said the girl. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Sam "I know your name because I have been watching you. And I and Pansy Malfoy, now prepare to die." and Pansy launched at Sam. Sam reacted the only way she could,"Adva Kadava." she said and Pansy fell to the ground."That's a trick my Dad taught me." she said inbetween breaths. For this was the first time she had done it since Voldemort taught her."Good thing there was only one." she said. "Pansy, Pansy what did you do to her?" said a man who came from the forest."She's dead.she attacked me." "What you killed her? I'm gonna kill y...." but he dropped before he finished. "Its ok child I'm here." Voldemort said with a smile.

"Dad...I...used the curse...for the first time...," whispered Sam between breaths  
"You did well!" said Voldemort  
"Did you...call for me?" asked Sam  
"Yes...It is time for Daniel to pay for what he did to you! He is still using Breighton now! You must save her and kill him!" instructed Voldemort  
"Ok Dad," whispered Sam  
"Child...tell me the truth here...Do you trust me?" asked Voldmort  
"You...saved me life...I...must trust...you," replied Sam

Sam and Voldemort were dicussing there plan for Dan. But somewhere else in the world something utterly brilliant was happening. Back at the forest Voldemort and Sam were finishing up. "Ok now thats the plan, Sam you have to go through with this because of all the people I could kill I am killing Dan for you." said Voldemort.

Sam snook back up to Hogwarts and up to the library where dan always was before he went to bed...  
"Dan?" whispered Sam  
"Sam?" he replied as he turned around  
"Listen...Dan...I know your sorry...And i want to forgive you...Just follow me and dont ask questions!" whispered Sam  
Dan followed without question and they snook to the edge of the forbidden forest.  
Sam took Dans hand and lead him into the forest and as they did Dan kissed her on the cheek...  
All the love she had missed came flooding back to her...  
"Dan...stand there," she whispered as she stepped away.  
Sam got out her wand and aimed it at Dan...   
"Dan...You took held my heart in your hand and you ripped it in two...I never forgave you for that! You kissed Breighton and i can never forgive you...My father and I have plans...and you aren't involved," said Sam as she closed her eyes  
"No...Sam...," whispered Dan  
Dan took a step towards Sam and then he practically ran at her.  
He held her closely like he once had done and it was all too much for Sam...  
She began to cry and she dropped her wand on the ground...  
She couldnt hold it and she knew that she couldnt kill Dan...


	19. Chapter 18 Confessions, Discovery and Sa...

((A/N This is the longest chapter as of yet! We are coming near the end, I hope your enjoy it!))

Sam was sat by the lake one day and the sun had just started to set...  
The bracelet hadn't glowed in a while and she had a feeling that it would soon...

Sam looked up at the moon and then into the murky waters of the lake...  
She could feel that the bracelet was going to flash some time soon so she got up and walked to the edge of the forest...  
As if by magic the bracelet began to flash...

Sam walked into the forest."who is there?" she asked. And out from the shadows came a grown girl. "Hello Sam." said the girl. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Sam "I know your name because I have been watching you. And I and Pansy Malfoy, now prepare to die." and Pansy launched at Sam. Sam reacted the only way she could,"Adva Kadava." she said and Pansy fell to the ground."That's a trick my Dad taught me." she said inbetween breaths. For this was the first time she had done it since Voldemort taught her."Good thing there was only one." she said. "Pansy, Pansy what did you do to her?" said a man who came from the forest."She's dead.she attacked me." "What you killed her? I'm gonna kill y...." but he dropped before he finished. "Its ok child I'm here." Voldemort said with a smile.

"Dad...I...used the curse...for the first time...," whispered Sam between breaths  
"You did well!" said Voldemort  
"Did you...call for me?" asked Sam  
"Yes...It is time for Daniel to pay for what he did to you! He is still using Breighton now! You must save her and kill him!" instructed Voldemort  
"Ok Dad," whispered Sam  
"Child...tell me the truth here...Do you trust me?" asked Voldmort  
"You...saved me life...I...must trust...you," replied Sam

Sam and Voldemort were dicussing there plan for Dan. But somewhere else in the world something utterly brilliant was happening. Back at the forest Voldemort and Sam were finishing up. "Ok now thats the plan, Sam you have to go through with this because of all the people I could kill I am killing Dan for you." said Voldemort.

Sam snook back up to Hogwarts and up to the library where dan always was before he went to bed...  
"Dan?" whispered Sam  
"Sam?" he replied as he turned around  
"Listen...Dan...I know your sorry...And i want to forgive you...Just follow me and dont ask questions!" whispered Sam  
Dan followed without question and they snook to the edge of the forbidden forest.  
Sam took Dans hand and lead him into the forest and as they did Dan kissed her on the cheek...  
All the love she had missed came flooding back to her...  
"Dan...stand there," she whispered as she stepped away.  
Sam got out her wand and aimed it at Dan...   
"Dan...You took held my heart in your hand and you ripped it in two...I never forgave you for that! You kissed Breighton and i can never forgive you...My father and I have plans...and you aren't involved," said Sam as she closed her eyes  
"No...Sam...," whispered Dan  
Dan took a step towards Sam and then he practically ran at her.  
He held her closely like he once had done and it was all too much for Sam...  
She began to cry and she dropped her wand on the ground...  
She couldnt hold it and she knew that she couldnt kill Dan...  
"Dan...My father...Our plans were to kill you...for what you did...," whispered Sam as she calmed down...  
"What!" said Dan in shock "You...were going to kill me!"  
"Dan please...," whispered Sam "There is more...William isnt my father...Voldemort...is... Clara is my mother but shes dead...Someone killed her...I'm...a murder...as well...I killed Pansy Malfoy...," whispered Sam as she broke down again in tears...  
"Come on...We need to go and tell Professor Void and Professor Potter," said Dan

Sam and Dan rushed up to Harry's office where Jay was  
"Proffesor!" gasped Dan as he burst in  
"What is wrong Dan?" asked Harry  
"Sam...needs...tell...something!" he gasped  
Sam caught her breath...  
"Professor...That night you came and rescued me...Voldemort told me that...he was my father...He's been summoning me by this bracelet ever since...and...our new plan was to...kill dan for what he...did to me...," said Sam looking at the floor...  
She burst into tears and covered her eyes in shame...  
"I was afraid this would happen Harry," said Jay  
"Me too...Sam...Dan...You'd better sit down," said Harry

Sam and Dan sat down in the chairs next to them and listened to what Jay had to say...  
"You see...Harry and I are here as professors for a perticular reason...We are part of a special force called the Element Angels...We use swords which have our wand cores in to battle with instead of wands...We were sent here to protect you as we already knew that you were Voldemorts daughter...We already knew that Clara Nicholson was your mother," said Jay  
He took a breath and continued...  
"We never knew about what you were doing but we knew about who you are...And that is why we are here...When the Nicholsons home was destroyed we knew that they would be dead...We knew that Voldemort was after you...," said Jay   
"You...knew...," whispered Sam  
"Yes...And there is also something else we have to tell you...Dan...Cho was also part of our force...The weekend Sam went home because her mother was sick...There was an assalt on the castle...Two death eaters snook into the castle and went to attack Sam in her dorm...  
She wasn't there of coarse but we were...The truth is...Cho died in that battle...," said Jay  
Dan broke down into tears and Sam put her arm around him...  
"I'm sorry we had to keep that from you but then we would have to have told you about everything else...," said Jay  
Dan leant against Sam but sat up abruptly.  
"Ow!" he shouted "Sam what is up with you...All i did was stroke your hair and i got burnt!"  
"Oh dear!" said Harry "Jay check for the mark!"  
Jay walked around the back of Sam and lifted up her hair...

"It's there Harry!" replied Jay  
"Oh sh it!" said Harry   
"Sam when did you get this mark on your neck?" asked Jay  
"I didnt know there was a mark!" replied Sam   
"Christmas...," said Jay  
"Sam...Voldemort has made you into a death eater...He has given you the dark mark and there is no way for us to get rid of it...," said Jay

"we can get rid of Voldemort." fininshed Jay. "Yes it is time for us to strike" said Sirius who was standing in the door way" Ok this is the plan, Sam you go meet Voldemort again and we will be under Harry and Jay invisibility cloaks." Everyone agreed to the plan and they got ready. when everyone got ready and Jay and Harrry got their swords they headed out. Sam got to the forest and her bracelet glowed."Ok,I'm ready to do this." she said and she took a deep breath and she walked into the forest.

Meanwhile Dan snook under his own invisibility cloak and followed Sam...  
Sam walked deeper into the forest and soon came to the spot where Draco and Pansy lay...  
Beside them was Breighton...

"Breighton?" whispered Sam  
"Sam? What are you doing here!" gasped Breighton  
"I'm going to...Nothing! Why are you?" asked Harry  
"I know about you being Voldemorts daughter! And i know about you killing my parents!" shouted Breighton  
"You mean...These were your parents...," whispered Sam  
"Yes! I am a death eater too! I serve Voldemort!" said Breighton   
"Well done Breighton," said the billowing voice of Voldemort which came from behind the trees  
"Dad!" whispered Sam  
"You have failed me daughter! Now you shall die for it!" shouted Voldemort  
"But Dad!" shouted Sam  
"Samantha! I did kill your parents! I did kill Clara and William!," Voldemort laughed

"Who do you think bucked Dan off his broom? Who do you think caused him to kiss me!"

"No...this isn't true!" Sam stuttered

"Kill her breighton!" shouted Volemort

Adva Kadava!" shouted Breighton

"No!" cried Dan  
He dropped his invisibility cloak and went to run to Sam's side but it was too late...  
She had already been hit...

Dan knelt beside Sam and held her hand tightly...  
"No Sam! Don't die...Please...I need you...," he cried  
As he wept his tears fell onto Sam's cheeks and it looked as if she was crying too...   
"Dan....I...love you...," whispered Sam with her final breaths  
"No Sam...Don't die...I need you here!," he sobbed "Just please don't die!"  
It was too late...Sam was already dead...  
"You bitch" shouted Dan "ADVA KADAVA!"  
The curse hit Breighton and she fell back dead...   
"Sam wake up!" whispered Dan as he stroked her hair gently...  
"You can't leave me here now...," he cried...

"_You can't leave me now," whispered Dan_

_Sam began rising from her body and as much as she tried to hold herself she couldn't. There were tears on her cheeks but they were not her own. They were Dan's._

"_Don't leave me," he whispered_  
  
"Don't leave me...," whispered Dan  
He held Sam closly and Voldemort just laughed at this...  
Dan didn't care...He just held her body closely, touching her gently...  
He opened her robes just a little and touched her soft breasts...  
  
_Sam could see some hands forming in the mist which had surrounded her. They were holding her tightly and she wanted to hold onto them. But she couldn't. There was a light dragging her further and further away from the hands. As much as she tried to hold them she couldn't_

"_I need you," whispered Dan  
_  
"I need you...," whispered Dan

_Sam got a tight grip on the hands suddenly but then they just seemed to slip away from her and more tears from Dan's face fell on her._


	20. Chapter 19 The Titans Clash

Jay felt this was the time to strike...  
"Now Harry!" he shouted as he threw his cloak down and jumped out of the trees...

Jay ran over to Voldemort. "Its time to end this V." said Jay. "We meet agin Jay, but this is going to be the last time." said Voldemort and they lunged at each other. Voldemort pulled out his sword and they clashed swords. "I see you still have you sword" said Jay.

"Yes I happen to Jay! But lets make this even! Lets make it more...interesting...," laughed Voldemort "Locomoter mortis!"  
Harrys legs were suddenly locked into a leg locker curse and he couldn't move!  
"Winguardium leviosa!" laughed voldemort  
He lifted a huge rock and dropped it straight onto harry's leg, making the bones crack!  
Harry passed out from pain!

"Sam...Wake up...," whispered Dan as he cried quietly...  
"Sam...I love you...," whispered Dan  
Carefully he took the bracelet from her wrist and threw it into the forest...  
Around his neck he had a pendant which he recieved from Cho when he was little...  
He put the pendant around Sam's neck and sealed there love with a kiss...

_Sam was floating higher and higher and now she couldn't seem to stop herself leaving. Her braclet was gone and in its place was a pendant. It was Dan's pendant and she knew it. She took a tight grip of it. It seemed to stop her movement but it would probably only work for so long, _

_Suddenly, dark hands grabbed hers, making her lose her grip and that was when she finally died in spirit._

"Written with a pen...Sealed with a kiss...Love carries on...Forever and ever...," whispered Dan as he saw the colour now leaving Sam's cheeks.

"Jay, I see that Destiny taught you well." said Voldemort. "Yes she did, the greatest of the original Angels." said Jay. "No I will show you what The greatest Element Angel can do." screamed Voldemort as he charged. There swords clanked. "Time to turn it up a knotch ." said Jay and he started to concetrate on fire and his sword and himself were on fire. Voldemort did the same thing but he was electric. "I can see you are very strong for being able to accomplish that at only the age of 18." said Voldemort. "Yeah I have mad skills, now how about less talk and more of me kicking your ass." said Jay and they colidded at an amazing speed only the eye of an Element Angel can actually see it but a normal human eye would only see glints of light.

Jay began to grow weaker from the intense battling.  
"Ha! Your growing weaker Jay Void! I can see it! But this is one battle that will not end today...," laughed Voldmort  
"You'll never win V!" shouted Jay panting for breath  
Voldemort swept up Harry and Dan with one single blow...  
He knocked Dan out instantly...  
Since Dan had a tight hold on Sam she was swept away too...  
"Goodbye Jay!" laughed Voldemort as he apparated out of the forest...   
Suddenly a gust of wind blew into the forest...  
The wind suddenly formed a women...


	21. Chapter 20 His Final Sacrafice

"Destiny...?" whispered Jay  
"Hello Jay...I guess you aren't too well for the wear," she smiled the old smile that Jay recognised...   
Destiny bent down beside Jay and helped him to his feet...   
"Where are Harry, cho and Lee?" she asked as they hobbled back to the castle...  
Destiny supported Jay all the way to the hospital wing...  
"Well...Harry's been kidnapped by Voldemort...And...Lee and Cho...are dead...," said Jay  
"Oh...," replied Destiny...  
She sighed and turned her head to the hospital wing...  
"I'm going after them!" said Destiny as she apparated leaving Jay at the edge of the forest...  
  
Dan felt weak and he could see Harry laying lifeless near by...  
Voldemort was waiting for someone...His sword drawn...  
"So we meet again Voldemort!" said a voice  
"Ahhh Destiny...I was wondering when you'd get here!" laughed Voldemort  
"Shut up! I've come for them!" said Destiny  
"It is too late Destiny! Duel to the death! You know what i mean!" laughed Voldemort  
Destiny drew her sword and lunged at Voldemort and the battle began...

Voldemort lunged at Destiny. They both knocked each other down because of the force

" I see you are tired from the battle with Jay."

"NEVER!" answered Voldemort. And they clashed again but this time Destinywas a bit faster and she ducked Voldemort's sword and slashed him. She ran over to the cell.

Meanwhile Dan had been chanting a spell...  
A ghostly white light was entering Sam...  
It was Dan's life force and he was soon growing weak...  
Soon Dan collapsed as he had given up all of his life force to Sam...  
She sat up and looked over at Dan...  
"Dan...," she whispered  
He was lying lifeless and Sam leant over him...   
She kissed him and his eyes opened just a fraction...  
"Sam...I love you...," he whispered "Cho...She taught me a long time ago that I could...if I ever wanted someone so badly to live...I could give them my life force...I did it for you Sam...Cho would be proud that I put it to good use...Goodbye,"

"Thank you...," she whispered  
Destiny opened the cell and Sam looked up in shock...  
Sam went to say something but Destiny cut her off.  
"No time to explain...," whispered Destiny  
"Leave me...I'm too weak...to survive," moaned Dan  
"Dan...I will always love you...," whispered Sam as she kissed him again   
"Good luck Sam...Remember I will always love you too," he whispered as he died peacefully and for the right cause...  
Sam wept quietly as Destiny attended to Harry who was still unconscious...  
"Harry!" whispered Destiny as she slapped his face gently  
"Destiny?" he whispered as he opened his eyes a fraction  
"Yes! Now hold on!" she whispered  
She held both hands and at the last moment Sam went to grab Dan's hand but she didn't manage it. They apparated to the forbidden forest and then walked to the hospital wing.

When they all returned to the Hospital Wing Destiny was the first to speak up.

"Harry,Jay are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we are" said Harry.

"But Destiny why did you come?" asked Jay.

"Because I needed to help my favorite students and my relative" said Destiny


	22. Chapter 21 The Final Secret Is Exposed

She looked at Sam. "Wait, hold up. Sam is your daughter?" asked Harry.

"Yes she is" answered Destiny.

"Sam why didn't you tell me your mom was Destiny?" asked Jay.

"I didn't know, I thought my mom's name was Clara." said Sam "Well it is, everyone sit down and I'll explain." said Destiny.

" When I was in my first year at Hogwarts there was a boy named Tom Riddle and we sorta fell in love. And we were the top students in the school. So when we graduated Dumbledore started a secret force called the Element Angels. And me and him got married. But he kept training and he got to obsessed with power and he turned into Voldemort. He left the Element Angels. I trained Cho and Harry and Jay and Lee.Then I found out that I was pregnant with Sam while I was training them so I retired and changed my name to Clara and I had Sam.I met william. And that is the story." said Destiny.

"Mum...," whispered Sam  
She was still extremly weak...So weak that she couldn't even sit up...  
"It's ok Sam," smiled Destiny as she sat beside her...  
Sam put her arms around Destiny and held her tightly...

In a sneaky move, Destiny checked the back of Sam's neck for the mark and smiled when she saw the image fading.

'Its gone' she mouthed to Jay and Harry who grinned.  
Sam was shaking so much that when someone finally broke the silence she jumped...   
"So...ummm whats going to happen now?" asked Harry   
"Same question...," said Jay  
"Well first off you both need to recover your strength...Then i guess that it'll all be over...," replied Destiny  
"Mum...You were...dead...," whispered Sam  
"Well...You see Sam...I am an Element angel like Harry and jay...But there are only a few Element Angels who can reform there bodys from there Elements...When i died that day...You released my soul and that found my element...It created my new body...," whispered Destiny

"Here this is my Element," said Jay as he transformed into a blazing fire!

With a flash of light Jay ran out of the door and ran back in...  
The nurse said "It didn't seem like you were gone a second...  
"It seemed like you were gone ages to me," said Sam  
Destiny looked at Sam and then at Jay who looked at Harry  
The same thoughts were going through there heads...


	23. Chapter 22 The Three Ghosts

The days rolled on and Sam and Destiny caught up on mother daughter things...   
Soon the end of the year arrived and they were going home...  
Sam had received high grades and an excellent report...  
Sirus had congratulated her personally and explained his relationship with Harry...  
Also over the months Sam had begun to get over Dan but when she went up to his dorm to see it for the first time, to sort out his things she had seen the many pictures of her...  
The one picture which made her break down was the picture of them together...   
Sam was leaning against Dan in the picture and she was sleeping.   
Dan was stroking her hair gently and he was whispering I love you to her...  
She had often wept wishing for him to be there with her but she knew that it was never true...   
  
When they went on the boats back to the platform and grew ready to depart...  
Sam glanced back at Hogwarts and a ghostly voice whispered into her ear...  
"I'm still here for you...," whispered the voice...  
She got off the boat and looked again at Hogwarts..  
She turned and infront of her, stood in a dark alley stood a ghost...  
Two ghosts actually and they were holding hands...  
"Sam...," called one ghost "It's me Dan...,"  
"Dan...," whispered Sam as she stepped into the alley  
"I'm happy Sam...I've got Cho back...," he smiled that familiar smile which she'd seen a long time ago...   
"I'll never leave you...," he whispered as he took her hand...  
For a moment his hand was solid but then it slid through her skin.  
Sam's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Dan...   
He was still smiling as he began to fade...  
"I love you Sam...," he whispered  
Before he faded all together he stepped a little closer to Sam and kissed her cheek...  
Then he faded all together and finally just as Dan's final shape was disappearing he whispered "I love you Sam...,"  
His words echoed around her for a while and she broke down into tears and sunk to the floor...  
She cried and hid her head in her hands until she felt a hand on her shoulder...  
Sam looked up into the eyes of another ghost...  
"Hello Sam," he smiled   
"William...," gasped Sam as she realised that the ghost was William Nicholson, the first father she'd known  
Sam went to hug him but she went straight through his body...  
"I want to hold onto you so badly now...But I can't with this body...," whispered William  
"I know...," whispered Sam as the tears streamed down her cheeks  
"Don't cry Sam...Like Dan said...I always love you no matter who's daughter you are...And I'll always be watching over you...," whispered William  
Soon he began to fade and Sam was left all alone...  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped out of the alley...  
Harry, Jay and Sirus were there to see her off...

"Hey Sam" said Jay.   
"Hi" she said  
"So I see you had a strange year." said sirius.  
"Ya but you will get used to it, I certainly did." said Harry and they laughed.   
"You know what sam, Seeing is who your mother is I think you will make a great element Angel one day." said Jay. Sam smiled with delight.

"Bye!" called Sam "See you next year!"  
"Bye Jay, Harry and of coarse Sirus...," smiled Destiny as she boarded the train...  
"Goodbye!" called Harry  
"Owl us if anything goes wrong!" called Jay  
"We will!" laughed Sam  
They found a compartment and waved to Sirus, Harry and Jay as the train left...  
As the train chugged into the country side Sam just looked out the window for a while...


	24. Chapter 23 The Parting Of The Ways

"I guess your a little mad at me," said Destiny finally breaking the silence

"Yes i am!" replied Sam stubbonly  
"Sam please...You have to understand what would have happened if it leaked out that I was alive and well! It did leak out yes but then i was ok!" replied Destiny  
"Well mum! You bretrayed me! I am the dark lords fu(king daughter! Do you know what that means!" shouted Sam as she broke down into tears  
Destiny put her arm around Sam and held her close...  
"I know," whispered Destiny  
"Mum...I saw Dad...earlier today," whispered Sam as she cuddled Destiny close  
"Oh...You saw Wil," smiled Destiny  
"Yes...He said not to worry...That he'd always be there...And i saw Dan...," whispered Sam  
"And what did he say?" asked Destiny  
"He said that he was happy...Because he had Cho back...And then he said...He'd always love me...," whispered Sam as she started to cry louder..  
"Shhh Sam...It's ok...What Dan said is right...Me, Wil and Dan will always love you no matter what...," whispered Destiny  
"You will?" whispered Sam  
"Yes...I promise," whispered Destiny  
Destiny and Sam hugged and soon they were back on platform 9 and 3/4s heading home...

"So what are you going to do sirius?" asked Harry

"I guess I'm going to stay with you guys." he said

"Sweet." said Harry.

"Ya but this summer we have to try to find more Elemnt Angels." said Jay.

"Ya, but it is going to be fun watching people make idiots of themselves." Harry said. And they laughed than dissapeared.  
  
THE END

A/N Right then, that was it! That was the tale of the element angels! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave feedback. Soon to come, will be the element angels 2 and many other stories by me, Ultimate Dingbat


End file.
